The Adventure of MonotoneTim and Beardman
by King Kachoo
Summary: MonotoneTim of ExtraLives goes os big adventure to long lost friend beardman.
1. Adventur 1

THE AWESOME ADVENTURES OF MONOTONE TIM AND BEARDMAN

1.

One day Monotome Tim was preparing a stream for people fans of his about to post to twitter. When suddenly a mysterious figure appeared on the screen.

'Huh what is that?" Asked Time

The figure turned his head arround to reveal BeardMan, Tim's long lost firend.

"BEARDMAN ITS YOU!" Tim screamed real loud.

Beardman remained quite as he was always quite when Tim knew him.

"Why did you walk off the screen for no longer that time? You left guy with trollface froend I made you alone with arm resting where shoulder was..."

Beardman remained quiet still.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you Beardman let's go on an adventue!" Tim said, berofe realizing that he could not as beardman was stream video person, and he was in the real

"I KNOW!" He said, and he then jumped into the twitter to say Beardman returned and jumped into his computr screen to joins him.

So they went.

2.

When Time found himself in the same lobby dark room he last say the beardman on stream in, but now people had been gone and it was all dark.

"Beardman where are you?" He asked with worry.

Then afroman approached from behind.

"Afroman you are here to?"

"Yes tim and I must report the bad news for you"

'Oh no what happen?" tim ask with more worry. "Is beardman gone dead?"

"No tim it is almost worse" afroman replied sad.

"WHAT HAPPEN AFROMAN" Tim screemed.

"Beardman was been kidnapped! He was taked to the past arkive of you're streams!"

"Oh no how did happen so quickly! I just left to get here!"

"The internet connectin you had been trying to get here from through was slow. You have been taken a hole week!

"well we must go away to find beardman before time runs out!" Time said and they ran away for to fund Beardma.

3.  
>after quick run tim and afroman find themself in familiar ground.<p>

"I know this place" said tim.

"well what it is" asked afreman.

tim looks around short time at red rides and red ground and suspishous pands.

"We are in Comunist Korea Teme Park I made!"

"Oh good but I do'nt sense beardman anywhere!" repiled afroman

"Well, we may finds omething of useful around here." tim say quickly back

Tim sentence was cut short when suddenly panda appear in front holding wepon at tim and afroman.

"You oppose the glory of kimjong-il and will be exterminated!" say the panda

"oH yeah I make panda the spy!" tim yell to afroman

"WELL WHAT WE GOING TO DO THEN" yelled afroman back scared.

"RUN" tim yell, barely missing bullets from panda.

4.  
>Tim and afroman had run long way and ended up in fram simulator 2011.<p>

"Oh good we are here what can we do" asked tim.

"I don't sense beardman here tim, we need to look more" replied afroman.

"well we must have come here for some reason!' said tim "I don't want to do more farm!"

"Didn't you make speed tractor on this strteam"

"Oh yeah lets go get it!" Said tim, so they went again to get to the tractor!

"Lets go before beardman is die!" they both yell and turn on the tractor.

5.  
>The tractor goes really fast forward and neither know how to drive so it crashed quickly inmysterious 8bit vilage.\<p>

"were are we now tim" asked afroman?

'I dont know but it look farmiliar" reply tim. "I KNOW"

"what" asked afroman

"Tihs is newbark town!" He sayed back "but it has looks somethign wrong"

"Wait tim I can feel beardman's presents!" said afroman with speed!

"where is he? We must find fast!"time yell with hast!

'Hes in there" afroman yells and point at the lab of professor Elm.

"Somethin still feels wrong but lets go!" Tim yell and they run to the lab!

6.  
>Tim and afroman rush anto the lab to find teh most horrble thing to find<p>

"OH NO ITS..." afroman starts

"THE VOLCANO BAKEMEAT!" yells tim in reponce.

Tim and afroman are now goes face to face with pile of meet with shape of volcano with angry face and spew cheese.

"Look oh no it has beardman!" yelled afroman

Tim looked to see horror of bearman stuck being held by volcano bakemeat in meat hand.  
>we will rescue you!" They both yelled while beardman did not say nothing in responce.<p>

"How will we do it though tim" asked afroman with fear

"There is only one weakness to the volcano bakemeat, and only one chance we will have." said tim scared.

7.  
>suddenly, the door busrt open in a shines of lite.<p>

"IT IS TROLLFACE GUY" The two yell!

"I new he would come!" siad tim in responce.

Then guy jumped at the volcano bakemeat and devoured him and saved his best friend beardman.

"I guess guy really likes volcano bakemeat" time said and laugh.

Guy plumbob was glow bright green to show happy for food and save beardman.

"Beardman I am so glad we find you so quick!" tim said happy. "it is so mice to meet in person!"

beardman make sad face like always.

Tim goes to give beardman hug "Dont worry beardman you are safe." he says.

Beardman then walks offscreen like he did when they met.

"BEARDMAN NO!" the group of friends yell but it was to late

"Why did he leave me alone again" said guy.

"I don't know but now we will never see him again like last time."

8.  
>Then tim start to glow.<p>

"Huh what is happen?" Yelled tim.

Then tim wake up in his chair by his computer. The computer was still all ready for stream like how he left it! It was all a dream!

"I guess it was a dream" tim say and look at the clock.

"Oh no it is midnight! This will be late stream tonight..." tim sigh.

Then he typed to twitter stream was startinglike he was going to and apologise for late start as he sleep.

But he did not notice his post about beardman was still there...

TO BE CONTINUE 


	2. Aventure 2

THE NEXT AWESOME ADVENTURES OF MONOTONE TIM AND BEARDMAN

1.

One another day monotone tim was having time off from anoying lab time and so was playing poyopoyo and pretending to not be self by doing play on nottim acount.

"Come on why always fail at frog or something why am i so terrible at game" complain tim, confuse as for why so terrible at poyo.

the chat were laugh at tim because always fail at frog. this make tim sad because people make fun of him.

"Stop it guys i can do it i have before" sayed tim before cut off

Suddenly brite lite from computer screen start to glow and beardman face appear in monitor again. It had ben 2 years sence tim had see beardman and had start to forget abot him.

"BEARMAN IT YOU IT HAS SO LONG BEEN!" Tim yell forgeting about twitch to the confuse of chat.

suddenly strang arm come from screen and grab tim pull him in!

"What beardman no why you do this!?" tim yell as be pulled in but was to late.

2.

Tim wake up again in strange reseption room he first see beardman in but thistime beardman was here again.

"beardman what is deal why you kidnap me when was stream?" he yell but bearman sad face maked stop.

"I sorry beardman but why you did pull me here again after so long" he question

"I will explain" say mysterious voice from shadows.

"WHO THERE" yell monotonetim at shadow "AnD WHERE AFROMAN AND TROLFACE GUY"

the shadowman step from shadow to reveal to is dustman from nitnedo nightmare.

"hello tim i am dustman and own shop you destroy but now need help" dustman say

"oh no what problem is now?" ask tim back to dust

"dark stream wizzard is taking over livestreams and making them failures" say dustman "he have taken froends and pyo skill to make fail so need stop"

"so that why so sudden bad at puyo" return tim "but what how stop?"

"he now live in past of you stream" say dustman "we must go back to old stream and find"

"but what about OH NO BEARDMAN HAS GONE" say tim in realize

"the wizzard have take beardman we must go now!" yell dustman

and so run to old stream

3.

they run far and find selfs in farmiliar place

"so we are here" say dustman

"hey i no this we are in nintendo nightmare!" tim say and look around for something

"we cannot stay long or wizzard will and find us and melt game until dead" say dustman

"but if we here there must be reason" respond tim "WAIT"

"what?" ask dustman "do you know what need?"

"Yes!" yell tim "we can get dumb car and drive to next stram fast!'

"Off course" say dustman "but o no look!"

tim look to see car suronded by nintendonightmare musroom enemies.

"dont wory these easy to kill" he say and murder all mushroom "get in car quick!"

dustman get in car and goes drive off to next.

4.

car go so fast and suddenly do back to future teleport and end up on tropic island.

"oh no" say tim

"what were are we" ask dustmn

"only play one game with island in past so must be my boyfriend!" yell tim scarred

"you have boyfriend?" ask dustman

"no is name of game" say tim "so what do here?"

"this your past you find what do" say dustman

"well we need luck so maybe must ask fortun cookie!" realize tim and they swim to island with cookie, walking past girl and guy kiss on beack and other stuff.

"you must keep go" say fortune cookie

"but where?" ask tim and dust same time

"car will guide you" say cookie and then explode and car start glow

"well i guess we go" say tim and they get into car

suddenly car is lift into air and fly off into direction of nothing!

5.

car keep fly until land on drit road, but car now drive normal instead of stupid.

"what this?" ask dustman

"there river ahead!" tim say andnotice sign say blue river cossing

"this must be oregon trail 2!" he say

tim and dust drive along trail and ford the river then get to fort

"i feel sick" say dustman

"is fine" say tim and walk to store then come out with large amount of lard

"tim why you buy lard?" ask dustman

"had strange urge and figure must be reason for be here" say tim and put lard on car

suddenly indians attack fort!

"oh no" say dustman" we must drive quick befroe indian kill us dead!"

they get into car and quickly drive down orgon trail until bright light cover car

6.

light end and suddenly they drive on normal type road.

"this look like city" say dustman

"must find secret here!" tim say and drive around

they drive around city noticing strang things in. tim get suspishous until run into house in middle of street that lead down steep hill.

"I kno were we are!" he say "this my simcity city!"

"well we drive around for hour wizzard will probably melt soon what we do here?" ask dustyman

"we must go to strange road and for the next hint!" say tim and drive

tim drive to broken street with stuck car and fire burned buldings.

"clue must be here" tim say "but were"

suddenly ambulanse from game rearend the car and send flying!

"noooo" they yell as fly through sky

6.

car sudden land on front of strange brige.

"this bridge not look safe" say dustman

"oh no we must be test for bridge builder!" say tim and grone

the car start to drive but can tell is going to fail

"hold tight" say tim to dust

car go on bridge and almost make but bridge fail and break at last end and car fall down deep hole

"aaaahhhhhh" they yell as fall down before hit hard into somewhere

7.

when wake up in recked car tim and dustman see in dungeon

"i can feel friends" say dustman "we must be near wizzard"

"this scarry dungen" say tim when hear noise

"what what"? ask dustman and see ugly man thing walk around corner

"NO THIS AMNSEIA" yell tim and they run from amnesia enemy until close to water

"strong energys here tim" say dustman "wizzard on other side water"

"oh no i dont want go water in amnesia" say tim

but they must so they run into water and splashy thing start chase

"RUNRUNRUN" say tim as run through water

they do run and makes to end of water right before kill by splash demon. they now face door

"he here" say dustman

8.

tim and dusyman go into door and suddenly in ritual aera in skyrim.

"where wizzard?' ask tim when almost hit by magics that break door

"I AM WIZZARD" say voice from distance but to dark in cave ritual area for tim see

"that voice seem familiar" say tim "WHO ARE?" ask to wizzard

the wizzard then step forward to show is teddy rosevelt from amazon trail

"TEDDY ROOSEVELT?" yell ask both tim and dustman

"yes is me!" say teddy "after tim abandom me in amazon trail i vow reveng so kidnap friends and ruin stream!"

then he reveal tim frineds chain to wall behind

"dustman do something!" say tim

"i cannot i am only shopkeep i do no have real dustpowers!" he say back!

teddy reosevel then start charging for power attack

"WHAT WE DO?" scream tim when suddenly voice interupt.

9.

"I WILL SAVE YOU" say voice and suddenlu damien swoop in with wings and use ritual to kill teddy roosevelt

"DAMEIN!" yell tim "YOU SAVE US!"

"you create love of life timmy sue so i must repay" say damien who free tim friends and then leave.

"thank you for save" say afroman to damien before leave and then hug tim and trollface guy do same

beardman look sad like normal so tim new was fine.

suddenly then dustman start coughing and fall over!

"dustman NO what happen?" say tim

trollface guy look at him and say "he have colera, must have got from oregon tral"

"i told you i feel sick" say dustman

"i sorry dustman what can i do?" ask tim when suddenly beardman go to dustman

beardman look sad and tears fall on dustman and suddenly is heal!

"bearman your tears are like phenix!" everyone yell and happy and dustman get up

"you are such great friend beardman" say tim "thank you for 2nd adventure with you and i wont let you leave me now!"

then beardman leave again

"WHY HE ALWAYS DO THIS" yell tim and friends

10.

after time tim and friens walk back to lobbey area

"well i must go back to shop in nintendo nitemare" say dustman "was happy to help and be friend tim!" and walk away

"thank you dustman!" say tim adn fridns

"now we well send you home normal this time insdeat of glow like 2 years ago" say afreo and trollface

"ok but dont wate 2 years to see me this time we should hang out more" say tim

"we promice" them say and hold hand with time and he poof back to desk and see 10 minute have passed in real world! chat from nottim steam is confuse over tim vanish and now even more frum sudden appear again!

"guys i defeat evil wizzard in old streams and meet and save beardman again!" say tim but they all call crazy.

then tim go back to puyo puyp and has become amazing at game and beat frog and final boss to win and get world high score of all time in game. chat is very impress and tim get more follower and subscriber from beong so amazing at every game ever. but he know thatt this thank to beardman and friends and know will see again one day

THE END?


End file.
